


Płomyki i iskierki

by Ardwi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HetaOni - Freeform, M/M, Nekotalia, Other, Postacie historyczne i historia, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwi/pseuds/Ardwi
Summary: Zbiór hetaliowych drabbli, już raz wrzucany, ale przypadkiem skasowany w połowie. Większość z nich została napisana na trzydziestodniowe wyzwanie, ale jest też parę takich, które wyszły bez okazji.





	1. Sekret

Stojący na balkonie Churchill chłonął wzrokiem ocean jesiennych lasów i morze wzburzonych chmur. Bóg jeden wiedział, ile czasu minie, zanim znów będzie mógł spojrzeć na lasy przy Chatwell. Zapamiętywał na zaś, na przyszłość, kwintesencję tego, co kochał, czemu poświęcił życie, czego zamierzał bronić. Jego obraz Anglii...  
Nad którą nadciągał kolejny sztorm.  
Zaskrzypiała podłoga. Nieproszony gość wszedł, ściągając kapelusz.  
— Pan Churchill, prawda? – zapytał. – Od dawna obserwowałem pańską karierę. Chciałem przywitać się wcześniej, jednakże... Istniały pewne przeszkody. Sekrety. Jestem...  
Churchill nie musiał usłyszeć; natychmiast zrozumiał.  
Jego dotychczasowa Anglia była ledwie barwą w starych oczach przybysza.  
— Wiem, kim jesteś – odetchnął. – Znam cię całe życie.


	2. Zamknij się!

— Ameryko, oszalałeś. – Anglia przymknął oczy. – Musisz mnie uwolnić!  
Więzy, stała obserwacja, upokorzenie - Anglia nie chciał znosić tego ani sekundę dłużej. Wciąż był zbyt dumny, by otwarcie błagać Amerykę o rozsądek. A Stany pozostawał nieugięty. Przychodząc sprawiał wrażenie obcego, jakby od Anglii oddzielał go mur.  
— Anglio... – Nagle wykrzywił twarz. – Nie. Arthur. Nie jesteś krajem! Ani ja! Musisz z tym skończyć, nie wypuszczą cię, jeśli będziesz się upierał. Też mam już dosyć...  
— Zamknij się. – Anglia pobladł. – Nie dam ci się złamać... Ameryko, zacze... – Ten już trzasnął drzwiami i wypadł na korytarz zakładu psychiatrycznego.  
Wychodząc uśmiechnął się do lekarza.  
Doktor skinął mu głową.


	3. Obietnica

Mój ojciec umiera w wielkim łożu, pośród licznych poduszek. Ze wszystkich sił próbuję zachować spokój, udowodnić, że wychował mnie na kogoś odważnego i samodzielnego. Musi wierzyć, że poradzę sobie sam, chociaż to nieprawda. Nie poradzę sobie. Nie wiem, co bez niego zrobię.  
Ojciec dotyka spróchniałymi palcami mojego policzka.  
— Obiecaj... Że zachowasz pamięć o mnie.  
Przełykam łzy. Proszę, niech to się nie dzieje naprawdę...  
— P-przysięgam. Znajdę sposób, żeby twoje imię przetrwało wieki. Wiem... Nazwę na twoją cześć coś, co będzie wielkie. Coś wspaniałego... Co będzie wieczne...  
Król Alfred patrzy z wdzięcznością w moje oczy. Potem jego dłoń opada bezwładnie na poduszkę.


	4. Kołysanka

Nocą ocean zamarł czarną, złowrogą i ciężką ciszą. Anglia rozkazał załodze zachować przytomność, więc czekali, ściśnięci wokół źródeł światła jak dzieci uczepione matczynego fartucha.  
W oddali woda zaszumiała donośniej. Znacznie bliżej statku coś plusnęło.  
Nucona z morskich głębin pieśń wymalowała noc pięknem baśniowym, ulotnym jak zapach bzów i spadające gwiazdy. Świat napęczniał złocistą kołysanką. Zauroczeni żeglarze wstawali i w transie zbliżali się do burty. Nawet Anglia przestąpił parę kroków i wyjrzał w toń, z której wyłaniały się syreny.  
— ...eh?  
Większość była mężczyznami - jeszcze nie całkowita tragedia, ale...  
Wszystkie, do złudzenia, przypominały Francję.  
Dziś na śniadanie ryby, stwierdził Anglia, wyciągając garłacz.


	5. Do widzenia!

Cóż za cudowny świat, jaki piękny dzień! Słodki lipiec, miesiąc pachnący angielską porażką! Paryż tętni życiem, Francja uśmiecha się do ludzi, kłaniałby się, niestety, zgubił kapelusz.  
Czuje, że żyje i że kocha, właśnie tych ludzi, paryskie ulice, twarze, odgłosy, zapachy!  
Zostaje popchnięty, ale wyjątkowo się nie złości. Proszę państwa, kochani, to właśnie jest życie, myśli, humoru nie psuje mu to, że wdeptuje w kałużę gęstej krwi, że chwytają go i, wyzywając od szlachciców, niestety, mając rację, wpychają pod gilotynę.  
Niebo ma barwę paryskiego błękitu.  
Szybko ścinają Francisowi głowę. To wspaniale. Dla wolności, dla równości i braterstwa!

Do widzenia niesprawiedliwości!


	6. Negatywne Nastawienie

Geje, którzy przyszli na terapię, byli spokojni, dopóki nie zaproponowałam, by wymienili wzajemnie swoje wady.  
— Polaczek zadręcza mnie drobnostkami.  
— Takimi, żeś mnie ukatrupił na stulecie?  
— Nigdy nie sprząta. – Niemiec jakby nie dosłyszał.  
— A posprzątałeś po drugiej wojnie?  
— ...udaje świętoszka, ale ciągle mnie upokarza – kontynuował.  
— Zaraza wypomina drobnostkę sprzed pięciuset lat – rzucił Polak. – A to tchórz, nigdy się nie stara, umierać się boi...  
— Nie jestem tchórzem.  
— Udowodnij.  
— Bardzo dobrze!  
Niemiec wyciągnął broń, włożył lufę do ust, wystrzelił. Wrzasnęłam.  
— Pani się nie martwi, wróci. Nie chciał przychodzić, to wykorzystał okazję, żeby się zmyć. Cały Prusy.  
Podirytowany Polak starł z policzka kawałek mózgu.


	7. Matka

Podczas wyglądania przez okno Arthur przyuważył sierotę. Matka zniknęła niedawno, wywnioskował, następnie zaś pokręcił się, zajął własnymi sprawami... Wyjrzał znowu. Chudzina plątała się, beznadziejnie zagubiona, przy rynsztoku.  
Cóż miał poradzić? Nie pierwsza taka i nie ostatnia sierota w Londynie. On zresztą miał nawet cięższe dzieciństwo. Żyjąc z czwórką braci niejednokrotnie głodował...  
Tak myślał, gdy schodził po schodach, wypadał na ulicę i zgrabnie wymijał przechodniów. Przystanął. Spojrzał w błękitne oczka malucha.  
Ten, wystraszony, ale niewątpliwie ciekawski, zmiótł puszystym ogonkiem ziemię. Pierwsze krople deszczu zmoczyły im futerka. Zniecierpliwiony Arthur złapał dzieciaka za kark, podniósł go i czmychnął z powrotem do swojej kryjówki.


	8. Romans

— Nikt nie widzi, że stworzyliśmy najromantyczniejsze... romanse... – wyżalił się Portugalia. Był wstawiony bardziej od Anglii, który miał wakacje, więc nie trzeźwiał od tygodnia.  
— Zgadzam się – mruknął Kirkland. – Przykładowo Arthur i Ginerva... Jak zdradziła go z Lancelotem...  
— Romeo i Julia. Oboje umarli. Piękny romans, Arthur, piękny.  
Anglia uśmiechnął się z fałszywą skromnością.  
— A ty?  
— Mam naprawdę porywającą historię. Pedro zakochany w czarnookiej Inés. Rozdzieliła ich polityka, jego ojciec, król, zlecił morderstwo piękności...  
— Hm...  
— Pedro wyciągnął trupa z grobu, ogłosił królową i kazał szlachcie całować jej dłoń.  
Dopiero wtedy Anglia skinął z uznaniem głową.  
— Dzisiaj nie tworzą już porządnych romansów – zauważył filozoficznie.


	9. Podobieństwa

— Z perspektywy czasu stwierdzam, że Ameryka odziedziczył więcej po mnie, niż po tobie – wymruczał Francja.   
Anglia spokojnie rozważył, w którą część twarzy go uderzy.  
— Co, znowu?  
— Ma lazurowe oczy, złociste włosy i życzliwe serce, oui? Przyjrzyj się jego umiłowaniu do wolności. Udowodnił również, że, jeżeli zechce, potrafi mieć klasę.  
— Wystarczy – przerwał Anglia. – Francjo, to mogłyby coś oznaczać, gdyby nie jedna sprawa. Ameryka coś w życiu osiągnął.  
— Ach, właśnie. – Francis uśmiechnął się z rozleniwieniem. – Obaj poznaliśmy wnętrza angielskich ziem. Ja wiem, jak wydobyć z nich lawę, co do naszego kochanego Alfreda, nie jestem pewny...  
Anglia na to czekał. Zacisnął pięść i...


	10. Uciekaj

Celuje w niego kilkaset luf. Większość rąk mocno, zbyt mocno, zaciska się broniach. Ludzie są bardziej niż gotowi do strzału, więc może nawet rozkaz nie będzie potrzebny, starczy gwałtowniejszy ruch, albo nagły hałas...  
— Uciekaj, Anglio. Wstań, odwróć się i uciekaj – mówi nagle Ameryka, na co wśród jego ludzi podnosi się szum. Klęczący w błocie Anglia drga.  
Podnosi głowę, patrzy wilgotnymi oczami na kolonię, którą właśnie utracił, na jego zaciętą minę...  
Kilka sekund mija statycznie.  
— To pierwsza decyzja niepodległego narodu?  
— Nie rób tego.  
— Puszczenie wroga wolno? Jesteś głupcem, Ameryko.  
— Uciekaj!  
Anglia podrywa się w kierunku porzuconego przed momentem bagnetu.  
(Ulewę zagłusza huk wystrzału.)


	11. Wstyd

Przez to, że Anglia nie patrzył mu w twarz, ledwo stał na nogach i maskował swoje zażenowanie zacięciem i dumą, Ameryka zrozumiał.  
— Anglio... – wziął głęboki wdech. – Ile palców widzisz?  
Arthur zignorował dłoń Alfreda.  
— Przykro mi, Ameryko...  
— Anglio, ile?  
— Pięć. Może sześć.  
Po tym jak Ameryka prychnął i oznajmił, że, w takim razie, to go tutaj zostawia, wstyd Anglii przekształcił się w typową dla niego skumulowaną wściekłość. Że też niewdzięczny gówniarz miał czelność znowu go porzucać...  
Pięć piw to wcale nie było aż tak dużo.  
— Ameryko, ile palców widzisz? – wycedził. Stany odwrócił się i naliczył jeden wyprostowany palec.  
Środkowy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamięta ktoś HetaOni? : D


	12. Grzech

Mija północ, gdy Rosja zdejmuje buty i kładzie się do łóżka. Nikogo innego nie ma w posiadłości.  
Zostawia zapalone świece.  
— Pssst.  
Na ścianie, do której twarzą leży, tańczą długie cienie.  
Rosja zamyka oczy i...  
— PSST!  
Nie ma ich. Nie może być. Wszyscy odeszli... Oprócz tych, których tutaj zamknął, zakopał, zamurował...  
Ci chyba zostali.  
Teraz chcą, żeby wstał, ale tego nie zrobi, nie odwróci się, nie spojrzy. Psst, przywołują, psst, nie śpij, psst, spójrz na nas.  
— Nie.  
Rosja przyciska poduszkę do ucha.  
Mocniejszy powiew zdmuchuje świece, chociaż Ivan dokładnie pozamykał okna. Jest ciemno. Cicho.  
Coś szturcha go leciutko między łopatki.   
— Psst.


	13. Fałsz

— W tym liście Napoleon twierdzi, że...  
— Całym sercem pragniemy pokoju – wyjaśnił gładko Francja.  
Anglia skinął głową.  
— Oczywiście.  
— Niewątpliwie. Jestem przekonany, że możemy się zaprzyjaźnić.  
Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Kąciki ust Francji drgnęły. Anglii nie.  
— Chcesz zaprzyjaźnić się ze mną – powtórzył.  
— Oui.  
— ...dobrze. Pod warunkiem, że wymienimy się podbitymi ziemiami.  
Chwilę milczeli. Tylko to robili zgodnie.  
— W zamian twój król przestanie mówić, że jest moim królem – zaznaczył Francja.  
— Jerzy uważa też, że jest sosną. Więc... Zgoda.  
— ...naprawdę?  
— Absolutnie.   
— Ach! Cudownie być sprzymierzeńcami, przyjaciółmi, partnerami...  
— Francjo, przesadzasz.  
Nie byli już dziećmi, więc nie skrzyżowali palców za plecami.  
Zwyczajnie natychmiast zaczęli rozplanowywać zdradę.


	14. Kontrola

Ciało zniknęło.  
Bez klatki z kości rozdmuchana świadomość wzniosła się ponad niebo, gdzie nie było niczego, co mogłoby ją zranić. Zastygła w zadymionym wnętrzu bursztynu, wśród okruchów brunatnej krwi z rany ognistego złotego smoka owijającego się wokół świata...  
Oddech.  
Smok spadał, świadomość razem z nim, aż uderzyła, rozbiła się na szklane okruchy we wnętrzu ciała: spoconego, lodowatego, ciężkiego jak planeta.  
Złoty smok, dogorywając, skurczył się, sczerniał i przepoczwarzył w paskudnego robaka.  
— Kolejną dawkę? – zapytał.  
Nie!  
— Proszę...  
— Wiem, że prosisz.  
Anglia usłużnie wlał mu do ust opium z porcelanowej filiżanki. A Chiny roześmiał się z bólu, z ironii życia.   
Ciało zniknęło.


	15. Archeologia

Ameryka kochał archeologię od czasu, gdy do kin wszedł pierwszy Indiana Jones.  
No bo ludzie! Starożytne miasta, tajemnicze piramidy, zakopane w gorących piaskach skarby! Klątwy, sekrety, krew, miłość, niebezpieczeństwo!  
Alfred z rozpędu załatwił fałszywe dokumenty, spakował walizki i wjechał na studia. Już rok później wyprostował się wśród bzyczenia owadów i poprawił kapelusz Indiany Jonesa.  
— Ej, ty tam! Skończyłeś machać łopatą na dziś?! Wracaj do roboty!  
Krzyk zadziałał jak bat na niewolnika. Skwaśniały, spalony słońcem Ameryka wrócił do dziury, by z resztą studentów przekopywać ziemię przez następne osiem godzin.  
Nota na przyszłość, pomyślał, zgniatając gryzącego go komara, rzeczywistość to nie film.


	16. Magia

Gdy dochodziło do snucia historii, to maluch zadziwiał Francję.  
Angleterre miał dar opowiadania. We wszystko, co mówił wkładał tyle serca, że jego policzki nabierały rumieńców, a oczy błyszczały.  
— ...wtedy wróżka zaprowadziła mnie do smoka.  
— Wiedziałem, że będą smoki.  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Arthur zapowietrzył się z oburzenia.  
— To prawdziwa magia! Jesteś takim bucem, Francjo, dlaczego się z tobą zadaję?!  
— Bo potrafię czarować.  
— Ty? – Dzieciak parsknął. – Niemożliwe!  
Francja uśmiechnął się przekornie.  
— Patrz.  
Początek czaru wyglądał banalnie. Francis pochylił się i dotknął wargami ust Arthura.  
Co najdziwniejsze, zadziałało... Niesamowicie. I długo. Urok trwał ponad tysiąc lat.  
Nie, żeby Anglia zamierzał to kiedykolwiek przyznać.


	17. Niezwykłe rozwiązanie

— Jak wiadomo, wasze rodzinne spotkania są bardziej zbliżone klimatem do Armagedonu. – Pan Prasa zawiesił głos.  
— Niewątpliwie – odparł oschle Anglia.  
— Wszystkie te różnice zdań, które powodują straszliwe konflikty... Brytyjczycy zebrani w jednym miejscu muszą być tykającą bombą zegarową, gotową wypomnieć sobie wszelkie pomyłki i braki w charakterach...  
— Tak właśnie jest.  
— Chyba można powiedzieć, że, choć trwacie w unii, to nienawidzicie się, nie zakopaliście wojennego toporu, plujecie na swój widok, chcecie sobie nogi z dupy powyrywać...  
— Cóż...  
— Pytanie: jak przeżywacie rodzinne spotkania?  
Anglia okazał szczerze zdziwienie, a następnie spojrzał na rozmówcę pobłażliwie.  
— To proste – odetchnął – nie organizujemy ich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To drabble wzięło się z mojej małej prywatnej frustracji, że nigdy nie potrafiłam natknąć się na ff o Brytyjczykach, w których nie byłoby walk na krzesła, krzyków, dram, kłótni i bijatyk na rodzinnych obiadach i, no wiecie, cała ta pieśń, gdy postacie nie robią nic poza emanowaniem czystą nienawiścią do siebie nawzajem, a i tak ciągle się spotkają : D


	18. Tatuaż

— Coś się stało? Znowu ten klient?  
— Jaki? – zainteresowała się Sonia, nowa dziewczyna w salonie.  
— Jeden typ przychodzi co pół roku po tatuaż z różą.  
— Wszędzie robi ten sam?  
— Nie! – Caroline prychnęła. – Jeden, na biodrze. Powiedział, że ma popieprzoną chorobę skóry i wszystko mu znika. Sprawdziłam i nie ma czegoś takiego.  
Zrozumienie zajęło Sonii chwilę.  
— Wrabiacie mnie – wywnioskowała. Caroline wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Ile lat już tutaj chodzi, Rick?  
Wpatrzony w okno tatuażysta zignorował pytanie.  
— Dzisiaj powiedział, że tatuaże znikają, bo jego ciało się regeneruje – mruknął.  
— Czyli co, oświadczył, że jest wampirem?  
— Narodem.  
Caroline uniosła brwi. Sonia prychnęła. Tylko tatuażysta wciąż był niecodziennie zamyślony.


	19. Miłość przychodzi powoli

Anglia nie zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
Wydawała mu się zbyt kobieca i delikatna; zbyt łatwa do zniszczenia i zrujnowania, a on, pan siedmiu mórz, nie przywykł do kochania kwiatu, który można by zniszczyć jednym błędem.  
Potrzebowali czasu. Potrzebowali cierpliwości, zrozumienia, chwil spędzonych razem, dostosowania się do siebie, wzajemnych wyrzeczeń. Aż zaczęło im wychodzić. Ona zmieniła się dla niego, choć przypłaciła to zgorzknieniem.  
W nagrodę ich miłość eksplodowała, rozkwitła, nigdy już nie gasła. Zostali najsłynniejszą parą świata, której trudne początki niewielu dziś pamięta.  
Przybyła do Europy jako orientalna zielona herbata, ale to siłą Lady Grey zdobyła serce imperium.


	20. Niebo

Odkąd Anglia znowu odpłynął, Ameryka w kółko myślał o jego ostatnich słowach. Głupio-bezsensownych.  
"Nie martw się, nie zostawię cię samego."  
Przecież zostawił.   
Ameryka przerwał pisanie i zagapił się w okno. Od tygodnia pogoda szalała. Wiało i padało.  
Arthur opowiadał, że u niego ciągle leje...  
...czyli co, sprowadził tutaj paskudną pogodę? Powinien był samemu zostać.  
Zaraz.  
Coś zabłysnęło na niebie. Błyskawica? Srebrzyło się przepięknie, rzucało na okno odblask, wisiało jak malusieńki księżyc i... Zatrzepotało skrzydełkami?  
Ameryka mrugnął. Kiedy otworzył oczy, za oknem nie zobaczył niczego poza ciemnością.  
Anglio, napisał w liście. Zostawiłeś mi wróżkę?  
Szybko wykreślił to zdanie. Było strasznie głupie.


	21. Będziemy świecić nocom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To nieco różni się od innych drabbli, bo było pisane do promptu "trzy" i na dodatek jako zakończenie trzydziestodniowego wyzwania drabblowego. Usuk.

1.  
Nie mówię ci, że odlatuję. Wsłuchuję się w twój oddech, trzymam cię mocno, czuję twój spokój. Gdybyś wiedział, co planuję, nigdy byś nie zasnął. Przepraszam, Anglio, ale za wszystkie piękne sny, które mi podarowałeś, też zasługujesz na... Jeszcze chwilę szczęścia.  
Gwiazda północna, opowiadałeś, wskazuje drogę w ciemnościach. Księżyca nikt nie dotknął, nie należy do nikogo. Ziemia się kończy, ale niebo nigdy. Jeśli dwie osoby na różnych krańcach świata uniosą głowę, zobaczą ten sam firmament.  
Rozsiałeś w mojej duszy gwiazdy. Musisz mnie zrozumieć.  
Latać za dnia, nocą oddychać wszechświatem. I zawsze móc cię widzieć, nieważne, jak daleko popłyniesz odkrywać nowe światy...

2.

Po kolei wygaszam większość systemów, gaśnie światło za światłem, sztuczna inteligencja, wszystkie komunikatory. Wiszę samotnie w czarnym, rozgwieżdżonym wszechświecie, pomiędzy Ziemią i Księżycem. I widzę kontynent, na którym mnie znalazłeś.  
Wspominam ciepło słońca, twoją rękę w moich włosach, nasz pierwszy pocałunek, splecione dłonie, zetknięte ramiona, twój głos, gdy opowiadałeś mi na dobranoc bajki o gwiezdnych ludziach. Jestem gotowy. Rozpiera mnie pragnienie, żeby wypełnić próżnię świadomością o tobie, o mnie, o nas.  
Osiem minut i mogę sięgnąć w noc. (Rozpoczynam transfuzję duszy z mojego ciała do wszechświata.)  
Gwiazdy wirują w ciemności, a ja tonę, oddycham ich blaskiem.  
Dzięki tobie - dla ciebie.

3.  
Chociaż próbowałeś nadążyć za światem, to sercem zawsze żyłeś sto lat w przeszłości. Ale akceptowałeś nowe wynalazki. Pamiętam, jak zachwyciły cię samoloty. Po lądowaniu na Księżycu powiedziałeś, że jesteś ze mnie dumny. Dopiero, gdy kolonizowaliśmy Marsa, zacząłeś się niepokoić.  
Później mogliśmy handlować ciałami jak ubraniami i pokonywać kosmiczne odległości dzięki transfuzjom naszych dusz. Mogli inni, nie my. Myśleliśmy (ja myślałem), że jesteśmy nieśmiertelni... Dopóki mój naród nie rozproszył się po całym wszechświecie. Dopóki Ziemia nie zaczęła umierać.  
Budzisz się sam. Nagle rozumiesz wszystko, co robiłem i mówiłem ostatnimi miesiącami. Wstajesz, po kolei zasłaniasz każde okno...

Nie zamierzasz oglądać spadających gwiazd.


End file.
